Monster Wars
Monster Wars is a minigame which allows players to use the monsters they create as avatars in wars between players. The minigame uses most of the Monstercrafting skill. As a player's Monstercrafting level increases, their avatar becomes stronger in the minigame, and gives the player a higher to chance in winning a fight against another player's avatar. The minigame involves two teams (the red team and the blue team) fighting against each other for 20 minutes. The area is not multicombat, so each fight is an one-on-one duel between players. Location Outside the Monstercrafting Guild, there is a portal which takes the player to the Monster Wars activity. The quickest way to get there is by locating your house to Falador, so when a player uses the teleport to house spell, they will arrive close next to the minigame portal. Requirements *Players must have an empty inventory *Players must not be wearing any weapons or armour *Level 10 Monstercrafting is required to choose a starter avatar How to start After players enters the portal they will find themselves on Monster Wars Island. This is where the main minigame takes place. There is a bank available here, so players can bank all there items before they start the minigame. Before a player can start the minigame, they have to first choose their starter avatar. The avatar they choose is what they will transform into and fight other players with. Avatars can be chosen by speaking to Cera, the main NPC coordinating the minigame. Also, players can receive rewards from him by using the points they earned from the minigame. A Monstercrafting level of 10 is required to chose an avatar. The avatars players can chose are listed below: Objective The objective of the Monster Wars is to kill as many players as you can from the other team. The area is not multicombat, so multiple players cannot all attack one person on the other team. After a player kills another player while in their avatar form they receive a kill for their team. At the end of the game, the team with the most kills wins and each player in the team is rewarded with points. By killing other players, a player's avatar gains experience and levels up to become stronger, but the monster cannot evolve if the player does not have the necessary Monstercrafting level to evolve that monster. A stronger monster is more likely to defeat the opponent and as monsters become stronger, they also gain new abilities. Players that start the minigame will find it hard to get kills as they have a weaker monster and there is no rule stopping stronger avatars from attacking weaker avatars, so player with weaker avatars are at a disadvantage. Once a player dies, they respawn back at their base, but they will lose any boosts that were activated. Avatars Once a players avatar has enough experience to upgrade into its next form, the player should talk to Cera who will upgrade the monster for them, but only if the player has the required Monstercrafting level. If a player does not have the Monstercrafting level, then their avatar will stop gaining any more experience. The way that avatars gain experience is similar to how players gain experience outside the minigame, because monsters gain experience depending on the damage they inflict onto the opponent (1 exp for every 20 lp damage). Once a player enters the minigame, the Avatar tab will be available in the right side of the screen (where the backpack usually is). After a monster is upgraded, its attack, defence and max hit are increased. The tab is shown below: The table below shows the necessary exp required and the monster crafting level for a monster to be upgraded. The table below shows the visuals of all avatars and their appearances after each upgrade: Stats The table below shows the stats for each and every avatar: Rewards At the end of the minigame, each player receives points which they can spend on rewards. The team which has killed more players wins and each player in the team receives 5,000 points, while each player in the losing team receive only 2,000 points. In the unlikely event of a draw, both teams gain 3,000 points. A player can gain rewards by talking to Cera and picking one of the rewards available. The rewards that can be obtained are shown below: *20,000 Attack exp for 5,000 points *20,000 Strength exp for 5,000 points *20,000 Defence exp for 5,000 points *5,000 Constitution exp for 5,000 points *18,000 Ranged exp for 5,000 points *18,000 Magic exp for 5,000 points *5,000 Prayer exp for 10,000 points *5,000 Slayer exp for 5,000 points *100 Avatar exp for 5,000 points Non-exp rewards: *'Attack dose:' Increases the avatar's accuracy by 40% (this is shown in the Avatars tab when used and is taken away when the player dies in the minigame or when the minigame ends). Costs 400 points. *'Defense dose:' Increases the avatar's overall defence by 40% (this is shown in the Avatars tab when used and is taken away when the player dies in the minigame or when the minigame ends). Costs 500 points. *'Strength dose:' Increases the avatar's max hit by +80 (this is shown in the Avatars tab when used and is taken away when the player dies in the minigame or when the minigame ends). Costs 600 points. *'Speed dose:' Increases the avatar's speed by 30%, so escaping stronger avatars is easier (this is shown in the Avatars tab when used and is taken away when the player dies in the minigame or when the minigame ends). Costs 400 points. Only one of the boosts can be used at a time, and once used they cannot be taken off.